


Move, Just a Little Bit Closer

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: When she’d think back on it later, Jemma knew she’d realise that she should have knocked. But in the moment she was too concerned with staring, wide-eyed and jaw agape, at the sight of her best friend.





	Move, Just a Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Titles comes from “Move” by Jim Verraros. 
> 
> I swear I’m still alive. Sorry for not posting in eons. Have some porn as an apology.

When she’d think back on it later, Jemma knew she’d realise that she should have knocked. But in the moment she was too concerned with staring, wide-eyed and jaw agape, at the sight of her best friend, trousers pushed open and hand wrapped around himself, head thrown back as he moaned softly. She realised the door slammed shut a second later, a yelp exploding out of him when he heard the noise, face quickly turning red when he noticed her standing there, watching. 

Immediately, he scrambled to cover himself, hands fumbling as he tried to find some way to conceal himself from her gaze, rage quickly replacing the shock.

“Simmons! What the hell!” he yelled, frantic, as he inadvertently knocked a few textbooks from his desk, ending up covering himself with the hem of his shirt and his palm. 

“I’m sorry I just -”  

“Can’t - can’t a bloke have some bloody peace and quiet while he tries to- to rub one out? Christ Jemma!”

“Well you should have locked your door!”

“I did! You used your key!”

“Well you should have, I don’t know, put a sock on the handle or something!”

“A-a sock?! Are you bloody - for fuck’s sake!”

“Well I’m sorry that I wanted to make sure you were alright when you weren’t answering your phone and -”

“I’m allowed to have time to myself!”

“I was worried!”

“We’ve only been apart an hour!”

“Fitz, why are you still hard?” The words were blurted out as her eyes trailed down to where his cock was still tenting the fabric of his shirt that he had pulled down in a hasty attempt to attain some modesty, his hand cupped over himself as well. He flushed at her accusation, awkwardly trying to shift so he covered himself better but with little success.

“Why are you looking?!” he demanded, stumbling over the words even as his eyes raked over her.

“Well most men in a state of embarrassment statistically will lose rigidity of their erectile tissue and yet you’ve… definitely not,” she replied, feeling her own face heat as she forced the words out, shifting from one foot to the other, unable to stop the way her body was reacting to his state of arousal. “Are you…. I mean, is embarrassment or voyeurism something that you, um…” He snorted at the theory. “It’s perfectly normal for someone to find those things arousing Fitz!” she rushed. 

“What do you want me to say Jemma?” He asked, cheeks red and eyes blazing as he gritted his teeth. “I don’t get off on embarrassment.”

“Well, what else is it?” Her quandary was so innocent and yet laden with subtext that it made his blood rush in his ears. 

“You want to know so badly what I’m thinking all the time - are you sure?” he breathed, unable to stop himself from letting his gaze fall to the way her chest was heaving from their impromptu bickering. “Because all I can think about right now is how much I want to tear that blouse off you and drain my balls all over your tits.” The words were thrown across the room, his voice rough as his accent curled harshly around each letter. Jemma couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped out of her, heat rushing through her and pooling between her legs.

It took a split second but she saw the moment Fitz realised he had spoken the words aloud. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, brain struggling to process how he could take back what he had said; his arousal still clearly present even behind the cup of his palms. Jemma didn’t stop to think about her actions, crossing the few feet of space between them before she dropped to her knees on the carpet, trembling fingers going to the buttons on her top as she started to flick them open one by one.

“J-Jemma,” Fitz scrambled, stumbling back a half step at the sight in front of him, the hand that had been covering his cock reaching backwards until he could steady himself on the edge of the desk. Biting her lip, she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, parting the fabric of her blouse until he could see the swell of her breasts, freckles dotting the skin.

“Do you want me to take my bra off?” she asked, feeling the way her pulse rushed beneath her ribs as she watched the emotions play across his face. He seemed to struggle for a moment, swallowing compulsively until he shook his head, the hand that had been on the desk moving forward again until he could curl it around his erection, starting to stroke slowly. “You want me to leave it on?”

“No,” he said, clearing his throat as his eyes focused on the way her fingers teased along the edge of the cotton. “P-pull it down.” Another throb of want suffused through her at the request, her clit aching as she followed the instruction, tugging at the cups until her breasts spilled over them. Fitz moaned, fingers tensing as he pulled harder at his cock. She moved her hand to one nipple, circling the bud with the slightest hint from her nail, hissing at the feeling. At the way he tracked her movements she fought down a slight smirk, instead focusing on the sensation her own hands were causing as she continued to play with her nipples, her other hand coming to join the first so that she was cupping and pinching at both breasts.  

“Like this?” she asked, voice coming out significantly breathier than she was expecting. The sight of him stroking himself lit a fire within her blood, her hand itching to move down her body until she could press her fingers to her aching center.

“Christ, yeah,” he replied, tongue poking out until he could wet his lips, pupils blown wide as he stared at her. “Is that how you like it?” His query startled her slightly. She hadn’t anticipated his attention being focused on her preferences but now that the question was out in the open, she couldn’t deny him a response.

“No,” she began, changing tactics until she could palm one breast more firmly, the fingers of her other hand tightening on her nipple until she was tugging forcefully at it. “T-this is what… I like it rough. I like it to ache afterward so… so that I can still feel it.”

“Does it make you wet? Your swollen nipples rubbing against your bra?”

“Yes,” she panted, unable to stop herself as she dropped one hand to the apex of her thighs, pushing up beneath her skirt until she could rub at her soaked center through her knickers.

“You kept squirming in class last week. Had your arms crossed over your chest and kept making these little rocking motions on your stool in the lab. Was that because you had been abusing these gorgeous breasts?” He queried, the hand that wasn’t moving over his cock descending until he could grab the nipple she wasn’t playing with, tweaking it and making her gasp. She nodded, bypassing the hem of her panties until she could press two fingers into her cunt. “What had you been doing?” She swallowed, throat feeling tight at how much desire seemed to echo in his words, the rough pads of his fingers rolling against her skin.  

“I… I had been masturbating,” she managed after a beat. 

“Such clinical words Jem,” he teased, letting his grip relax until he could encompass the heft of her breast in his palm, squeezing hard even while his thumb stroked gently over the delicate skin. “Tell me properly.”

“I… I had been fucking myself.” He groaned at her response, the pace on his cock increasing. 

“Yeah? How? Were you using a toy? Or just your fingers?”

“A toy.” Even as she said the words she felt her cheeks heat, not used to speaking so brazenly about what she did behind closed doors but she couldn’t help it, desperate to see how he would react to hearing the truth. “I had it shoved between some pillows so I could ride it. Frees my hands up so I can tug at my nipples.”

“Fuck,” he cursed, hand leaving her breast until he could bring it up to cup her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. His pupils were completely blown, breathing coming in ragged pulls. “D’you have any idea how hard it was for me not to just take you in that lab? Little whimpers coming out of you while you were probably grinding against the edge of the stool to get yourself off. Why do you think I left class in the middle of lab? I had to go and toss off in the bathroom. Never had to do that before; never had to cum so badly that I had to do it in public. Barely got my trousers down before I was shooting all over.” She fucked into herself faster at his confession, imagining him leaning against a bathroom stall door, jeans pooled around his knees as he jacked off, trying to muffle the sounds so no one else would hear him. 

“Yeah? I was so wet. All I wanted to do was finish class and go play with myself again.” He moved his hand from her face until he could cup his balls, rolling them while circling the other hand over the head of his cock, gritting his teeth at the pleasurable sensation. Jemma pulled her hand from between her legs, trying not to make a sound at the empty feeling it caused. She made sure she had Fitz’s gaze before bringing her fingers up, showing him the wetness before she wrapped her hand around his erection, smearing her arousal onto his skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum,” he growled, watching the way she bit her lip, tugging at her abused nipple again, the flesh flushed dark with blood at the amount of stimulation. “Spread your legs, let me see you finger yourself.” She didn’t hesitate to follow the instructions, her clit aching as she widened her kneeling position, feeling the cool air of his room brushing against the sensitive skin of her thighs as she shoved her knickers to the side, baring herself to his gaze. He groaned at the sight, eyes tracking the way she slid her fingers along her lips before slowly pressing two inside, unable to stop the way her hips moved forward, desperate for the friction. It only took a few seconds before she found herself matching the pace he had on his cock, fingers moving in time with each of his strokes, a whimper rattling out of her at the way she could so easily imagine him plunging inside of her.  

“Cum for me,” she breathed, feeling her walls clench around her fingers, desperate for just a little bit more.  

“Fuck!” The word was gasped out before he started to ejaculate, cum splattering across her breasts, painting the skin in streaks of white. Jemma moaned, fingers sliding though his release before dragging it around her nipple, pinching at the hardened nub. Her other hand worked faster between her legs, her own breath coming in pants as she circled her clit frantically with her thumb, fingers plunging in and out of her cunt. 

Jemma whimpered as Fitz pulled her up, grip firm on her arms as he dislodged her hand from between her legs, swinging her around until their positions were reversed, her ass pressing against the hard edge of his desk. She only had a second to wonder what he was doing when she felt him lift her slightly, letting her lean against the edge of the desk just enough so that her weight wasn’t entirely on her shaking legs.

“You’re so sexy,” he mumbled, eyes roving over her chest, taking in the sight of his release staining her skin. Biting her lip, she spread her thighs, feeling him nudge between them as she brought a hand back up to her chest. She began rubbing his cum into her skin, a whine echoing from her throat at how dark his eyes were. She swallowed hard when she felt his hands moving up her legs, deft fingers teasing the sensitive skin of her hip as he watched her. “I want you.” The statement was quiet but clear in the dim light of the room, his breathing still slightly laboured as he leaned closer to her.

“Then take me,” she replied, feeling him instantly move closer, hand coming up until he could catch the edge of her knickers with his fingers, yanking the fabric to the side to reveal her soaked folds. His cock, still hard, pushed into her a heartbeat later, the hem of her panties rutting against he clit as he started to thrust, hands tight on her waist as he pulled her into each press of his hips. She moaned, feeling almost dizzy at the harsh rhythm he set up, hips snapping against her as the wet sounds of her pussy echoed through the room. 

The intense arousal that had been simmering in her blood immediately increased, her nails digging into his shoulders as she tried to hitch her legs a little higher, needing him deeper. She gasped, feeling him sink just a bit further inside her, pelvis pressed tight to her as he ground against her, cock bumping against the spot inside her that made her head spin. 

“Faster,” she pleaded, twisting her hips with each thrust, arousal climbing higher as her panties rubbed into her clit just as he sucked hard on her nipple, lapping his cum from her skin as his teeth skimmed against the hardened, sensitive bud. 

“Fuck, Jemma-” he growled, word rumbling against her abused flesh. “Christ you’re going to make me cum again.”

“Please, oh please,” she begged. “Fitz-”

\---

Jemma woke up to an intense ache between her legs, her clit throbbing painfully as she tried to rut against the pillow that had been shoved down the bed. Without thinking, she grabbed blindly for her bedside table, managing to get her vibrator out without too much hassle. As she slipped it down, she could feel how in her sleep she had managed to shove her panties to the side, wetness painting the slightly coarse fabric of her pillowcase as she sought release.

She didn’t bother turning it on, instead shoving the shaft inside her cunt without any preamble, groaning softly as she repositioned the pillow between her thighs, starting to hump it in earnest, using the slight resistance to move the vibrator in and out without the use of her hands. Fingers free from holding onto the phallic device, she instead brought her hands to her chest, pinching and squeezing her nipples as she rolled her pelvis in quick, jerky movements, desperate for release. It didn’t take long, her body twitching as she came, clenching hard against the vibrator as she ground into the pillow, gasping for breath.

Panting, she let her eyelids flutter against the dim sunlight that was filtering in through her dorm room window, her phone beeping a few seconds after she finally gathered enough energy to pull the vibrator from her body, wincing at the slight jolt that the movement sent skittering through her. She grabbed her phone, feeling her cheeks heat when she saw who the message was from. 

Fitz. 

_ ‘Not used to being awake before you. Did you finish the assignment for Goldstein yet? Can’t we just give up homework and go work at Sci-Ops already?’  _

She squirmed uncomfortably, the images from her dream rushing through her at the mere thought of him. 

_ ‘Yes I’ve finished. I’ll bring it to the library _ .  _ You know we still have a lot to learn this semester before graduation. _ ’ She managed to reply after a few moments of awkward hesitation, dropping her phone into the mess of sheets on her bed. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to face him, considering what she had just been dreaming and imagining. 

She needed to get over her crush on her best friend. And quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
